Not So Bad
by EeveeTransformed
Summary: Sure, he had a bruised stomach and his wallet was a bit emptier than it would normally be, but right now he was content. And also, he admitted almost grudgingly, that Valentine's Day wasn't so bad after all. Contestshipping, belated Valentine's onesho


**Okaay, guys! I give you… A week and a bit late Contestshipping Valentine's Day one-shot! Really, I'm sorry it's late, but at least I got it up. Alright? Alright. There's also an Ikarishipping one coming up, as a request from ****Xxlilytiger556xX :) Again, sorry it's late!**

**Oh, and this is in Drew's POV, as I said I'd give it a try, and I am. Sorry if it's bad! ^_^**

**.:.**

Drew groaned, running a hand through his hair. Of course, being _the _Drew Hayden, he expected no less - the massive swarm of girls that rushed up to him whenever they saw him, shoving chocolates and roses under his nose; the disappointed look on people's faces when he passed by them without even offering them a smile; the desperate girls that clung to his arms… what else _could _he expect on Valentine's Day?

But that didn't mean he liked it any more. Any other day he'd soak up the attention (although he'd usually decline most of the gifts offered to him) and bask in the compliments, but today it was just getting a bit too overwhelming.

Flashing a smile at the new group of girls around him, he pushed through their midst with a quick "excuse me". He rolled his eyes as he pushed past the last two girls.

_Stupid Valentine's Day, _he thought grumpily, a slight scowl etched on his face. The popular holiday was already getting on his nerves, although it was barely even noon.

'Ah! Watch out!' the sudden scream caused Drew's head to snap up from where his gaze was focused on the ground. The mob of people in front of him parted with simultaneous yelps, leaving him to stand in the line of fire, wide-eyed as a familiar girl hurtled towards him.

Her brunette hair flew out behind her, sapphire eyes wide with shock and recognition as she noticed him. Her red, broken roller blades kept on rolling, and in less than a heartbeat as she crashed into him, knocking him flying with her landing on top of him.

The impact knocked the breath out of him. May bit her lip as she sat up, struggling for breath herself.

'Oh my god… Drew, I'm really sorry! The brakes on my roller blades are broken, then Brendan pushed me forward really fast in the park, and I didn't know how to stop!' she apologised, pulling the skate shoes off as she spoke. Drew barely grunted in return, only just regaining the power to breathe.

'Of course you would forget to check whether they were safe or not…' he grumbled, rubbing his throbbing chest, irritated. May bit her lip again, studying the stones on the pavement, thoroughly embarrassed. The people who flowed around them stared, but none said anything to them, nor offered to help them.

May's head shot up. 'I'll take you to the pokémon centre!' she decided abruptly, standing up in her socks, roller blades in hand. Her free hand she offered to the green-haired seventeen year old on the ground, nervous smile present on her face. He rolled his eyes, knowing that she would insist. 'And then I'll take you to lunch!'

Drew blinked, stopping the blush before it crept onto his cheeks. Did she even realise what day it was? He shook his head quickly, before taking her hand and hoisting himself up.

'Sure… I guess you owe me. Or you just wanted to spend time with me on Valentine's Day?' His lips broke out into a smirk. May's face flushed, and her eyes narrowed.

'I am _not _doing this to spend time with you on Valentine's Day!' she snapped, releasing his hand immediately. Drew's smirk broadened.

'That would explain the colour of your face then,' he stated, attempting to ignore the pain in his stomach as he chuckled. May scowled.

'Just come on,' she groaned. 'I'm regretting this already!'

He chuckled behind closed lips, letting her lead the way towards the red-rooved centre. Lunch with May, wouldn't be so bad, would it?

.:.

Drew begged to differ.

'What do you mean, I have to pay for it?' he snapped, watching her scull another strawberry smoothie and devour her fourth bowl of chicken ramen. She glared across at him. '_You _invited _me _to lunch!'

'Yeah, but you're the guy! Don't normal guys usually insist on paying?' she argued, mouth half full. He rolled his emerald eyes.

'_Normal _guys don't take girls that eat fifty bowls of ramen in one night out!' he retorted. There was no way he was paying! Drew scowled, folding his arms and leaning back in his seat.

'I didn't eat fifty bowls!' she snorted, pushing back her now empty bowl. Drew gave her a blank stare. She fidgeted nervously.

'Well, it doesn't look like it, but…' he trailed off. She puffed her cheeks out angrily.

'Honestly, _Hayden,_ I get hungry, okay? And just for the record, you _will _be paying, and I do _not _eat fifty bowls of ramen!' she screeched, slamming her palms down onto the table. His eyes widened in shock as the restaurant went quiet, all eyes turned their way. After five seconds of awkward silence, the burning gazes turned elsewhere.

'Fine, I'll pay. But this means you still owe me, alright?' he muttered, slapping a bill down onto the table and standing up, avoiding the stares of the other customers. May rolled her eyes, cursing under her breath.

'Whatever,' she retorted, stalking out of the restaurant with her chin held high. The brunette seemed to ignore all the looks she was given, waiting outside as Drew apologised to the waiter for everything, her foot tapping impatiently on the pathway.

'Ah! It's Drew!' a chorus of high-pitched squeals exploded in Drew's ears as he stepped out of the diner. He swore silently, turning on his heel with a quick gesture to the seventeen-year old that he'd just spent lunch with. May nodded, following him as he took off at a brisk pace.

'Why can't we just run?' she asked, panting as she struggled to match his pace. He gave her a sidelong glance.

'Drew Hayden doesn't run. It would look bad,' he informed her casually, ignoring the snort of disbelief that she let out.

'Well, May Maple does!' She laughed, taking his hand and tugging him along as she broke out into a run. He frowned, opting to just follow her lead, and set off in a lazy jog, although it was more than enough to catch up with the other coordinator. She was making a face, nose scrunched up and eyes narrowed.

'Maybe I shouldn't have eaten all that ramen…' she moaned, placing one hand on her stomach. Drew chuckled dryly, rolling his eyes and pulling her quickly down a side road as they passed it. The fangirls who were trailing behind them filed passed, oblivious to the fact that the green-haired heartthrob they were after was no longer on the path that they were following. Drew smirked in victory, watching the last girl walk past the entrance.

'Okay, I _definitely _shouldn't have eaten all that ramen! At least, I shouldn't have run after it…' May grumbled, clutching her stomach as she doubled over.

'I don't know, the more you ate, the more time you spent with me… I can see your logic.' He flipped his hair back with one fluid motion – a move he'd perfected with years of trial. Her head snapped up, cerulean eyes glaring.

'I told you, I wanted to make it up to you…' she mumbled, sliding to the floor now. Drew sank down beside her, mind buzzing with all the insults he could point at her. But strangely, he felt calm, he realised, and not aching to infuriate her. And so he elected to go with the truth. He lent his head against the wall they were leaning against, emerald eyes directed to the sky.

'I enjoyed it.'

May turned her head to stare, surprised at him, but he didn't move his gaze. Slowly, she followed his gaze, watching the clouds as they floated past. A small smile made its way onto her face.

'You did?' she asked, voice quiet – not with embarrassment or shock, but the scene seemed to require it, she decided. He nodded in confirmation. 'Well… so did I…'

Drew did nothing to acknowledge the fact that he'd heard her, and yet there was a bizarre fluttering in his chest and stomach. His lips twitched upwards into a half smile, and he let out a long breath through his nose, still eyeing the sapphire atmosphere.

May beamed, however, grabbing his hand in hers as she, too, stared into the sky. Her head rested tentatively on his shoulder, and she sighed quietly through her mouth, closing her eyes for a brief second.

'You made it up to me.'

'What?'

'Crashing into me… you made it up to me.'

May's smile stretched wider. Drew let out a light breath before he leant his head onto hers, the connection between them closer by unspoken agreement. Today had been a good day, he decided. Sure, he had a bruised stomach, and his wallet was a bit emptier than it would normally be, but right now he was content.

And, also, he admitted, almost grudgingly, Valentine's Day wasn't so bad after all.

**.:.**

**Yay! Okay, this was kind of rushed, quite a bit out of character towards the end, and maybe a little plot-less. Not my best work, but then again, it's not my worst - I think, at least. Well, read and review~**

**OH! And, because everyone else was doing it, I've made a Facebook page! Haha xD Well, the link is on my profile, and you can add me too if you'd like… Haha ;D Or just search EeveeTransformed – it's the one with my profile picture on it… haha :D**

**~EeveeTransformed**


End file.
